cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Multigunner turret
On land Multigunner_Turret_Water.jpg On water. |faction = Allies |baseunit = |role = Multi Purpose Base Defense |useguns = * Rocket Launcher (Default) * Various others (See Article) |usearmor = |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Low |trans = |amphibious = |cost = 800 |time = 0:20 |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = 1 |notes = }} The Multigunner turret is a versatile primary base defense of the Allied Forces appearing in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. Background Most of the information regarding the development or deployment history of the Multigunner turret remains classified. However, since it is essentially an immobile version of the Multigunner IFV, it is reasonable to assume that it was manufactured by Towne-Travers Technologies. Game building It can hit all ground and air units and can be built over water. By default, it has 3 rocket launchers that are rather effective against aircraft, and can be upgraded to be more effective by loading it with a Javelin Soldier (though it becomes more effective against vehicles in the process.) Mostly the effects are actually based on the unit's role, though there are exceptions for units that do not attack. *Anti-infantry units- Anti-infantry turret *Anti-armor unit- Anti-armor turret *Anti-aircraft unit- AA turret *Engineer- Ground/Naval repair crane *Other support units - Varies Like Multigunner IFVs, the Multigunner turret can change weapons depending on the infantry inside it. Infantry Effects Here are a list of effects on what happens when different infantry are garrisoned in the Multigunner turret. Desolator Airstrikes and Conscript's Molotov cocktails can clear out garrisoned infantry. Allied infantry * Peacekeeper: Shotgun turret faster than the IFV * Javelin soldier: Heavy missile turret (6 Missile Launchers) but slower reload rate after all missiles are fired * Allied engineer: Short ranged repair crane * : Sonic bark, stuns infantry. As of a recent patch, they can no longer garrison turrets, but can still enter Multigunner IFVs. * : Sniper turret * : Supreme anti-infantry turret * Cryo Legionnaire: Cryo Turret that freezes units. Can also freeze air units, and when they are fully frozen, will drop out of the sky. Fires a cryo-beam (similar to a Cryocopter's) instead of liquid nitrogen. Soviet infantry * Conscript: Heavy machine gun * Combat engineer: Short ranged repair crane * War Bear: Infantry stunning ability. As of a recent patch, they can no longer garrison turrets, but only Multigunner IFVs. * Flak Trooper: Bullfrog flak cannon * Tesla Trooper: Tesla gun * Natasha Volkova: Sniper turret (may shoot through multiple infantry) * : Toxin spray gun Imperial infantry * Imperial engineer: Short ranged repair crane * Archer maiden: Anti-aircraft and anti-infantry bow * Imperial warrior: Heavy machine gun * Tankbuster: Tankbuster beam turret * Shinobi: Shuriken turret * Yuriko Omega: Psionic turret Burst drones, Terror drones, Rocket angels, and Mortar cycles cannot garrison the structure. Assessment Pros *The best base defense in the game *Can hit all air and ground targets *Changes weapon when a soldier garrisons it *Can be built on land and on water *Cheap Cons *Heavy tanks such as Apocalypse tanks and King Oni can destroy it easily *Artillery can outrange it especially the Wave Force artillery and the V4 *Without power it cannot do anything *Cannot be garrisoned by infantry while on water Gallery File:MGturrent.JPG|Multigunner Turret attack a Riptide ACV File:Multigunner_Turret_Peacekeeper.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Peacekeeper File:Multigunner_Turret_Javelin_Soldier.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Javelin Soldier File:Multigunner_Turret_Engineer.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Engineer File:Multigunner_Turret_Spy.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Spy File:Multigunner_Turret_Cryo_Legionnaire.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Cryo Legionnaire File:Multigunner_Turret_Tanya.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Tanya File:Multigunner_Turret_Conscript.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Conscript File:Multigunner_Turret_Flak_Trooper.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Flak Trooper File:Multigunner_Turret_Tesla_Trooper.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Tesla Trooper File:Multigunner_Turret_Desolator_Trooper.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Desolator File:Multigunner_Turret_Natasha.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Natasha File:Multigunner_Turret_Tankbuster.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Tankbuster File:Multigunner_Turret_Shinobi.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Shinobi File:Multigunner_Turret_Archer_Maiden.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Archer Maiden File:Multigunner_Turret_Yuriko_Omega.jpg|Multigunner Turret load with Yuriko Omega Trivia *Multigunner Turret's icon clearly shows a eight-tube missile launcher, but actual model has a three-tube launcher, even garrisoning a Javelin soldier can only give a six-tube launcher. *After placing a Cryo Legionnaire, Multigunner Turret's default missile launcher changes to a dual-barrel Cryobeam cannon, but only fires a single beam. See also * Multigunner IFV: Its vehicle, but just as versatile counterpart Category:Red Alert 3 Base Defense Category:Red Alert 3 support structures